Things Change, Hearts Don't
by BurntBreadAndShinyPearls
Summary: A turning point in Panem leads to a turning point in Katniss Everdeen's life. Tyrannical Snow falls from his position, and a new government blooms from the once corrupt Panem. With new changes comes new experiences. Panem AU. One-Shot.


Everyone is still celebrating. Even citizens of the Capitol are ready and hungry for change.

District Twelve hasn't looked this lively in all my years. It seems as if flowers bloom even through the dirt roads. Sunlight seems to last forever. And the coal dust that coats our District has an almost magical shine to it.

It's been three weeks since Coriolanus Snow died of a terminal illness and Commander Paylor, a confident woman from Eight, was elected as President by officials. I'm not sure of the whole process, but I know it's good. It's change in the right direction. The government is still trying to clean up all mess Snow left behind, but things are improving so much.

Wealth has been spread across all Districts, livening us up greatly. Paylor says more justice will be restored, we just have to be patient.

I'm happy enough with the changes already. Even if it does all seem so foreign.

The fence is no longer a threat. Hunting is legal right now, though there is talk of permits being issued. But I'm alright with that.

"The air feels different. Fresher." Gale looks around the forest, as if seeing it for the first time. I stifle a laugh and shake my head a bit. "What? Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not," I say, though my lips betray me and quirk up into a grin.

Gale shakes his head, cracking a smile. "I didn't think I'd ever live to see this. A place...that is fair. Where kids can grow up without the struggle of facing death each day. It's...it's amazing, isn't it, Catnip?"

I nod.

We stay out in the forest, enjoying the peace for a while longer, before Gale stands and convinces me to go check out the festival going on in the square. It's the third one. We've had one each week since Paylor was elected.

I can't pass up the opportunity to see so many smiling faces. To see Seam and Town mix in terms of celebrating. To see and feel happiness that we have been deprived of for so long.

The town square is alive with music coming from a group of Seam boys, with Town girls twirling around in front of them. Stands from the Hob are set up. Shouts and cheers and laughter.

Gale, who would usually scoff at this, is smiling and tapping his foot to the music. It's nice to see him like this for a change.

We part ways when he weaves through the crowd to find his mother and Posy, and I to the stands. Greasy Sae greets me with a large smile and a bowl of steaming stew.

"Girl, smile a little more. We have a reason to now."

My lips lift half-heartedly. I'm not sure why I can't outwardly express my happiness. I am happy, truly. Maybe it's because I wish Dad was here. To see all of this. To see all of the happiness and hope that he used to give me.

I decline the stew. I've eaten far too much these last few days. More than what I'm used to, and I don't want to make myself sick. My hand lifts in a gentle wave, and I turn to survey the crowd.

Prim is dancing with Rory Hawthorne.

I remind myself to have a talk with Rory later.

The music and voices grow weaker as I venture away from the square. I walk down the deserted road until I hit the clearing that opens up into the Meadow. The sunset casts an orange glow on the grass and flowers that sway occasionally from a gentle breeze.

My eyes close and I take a deep breath. Gale may be right - the air is fresh. Or maybe a weight has been lifted from my shoulders and I can finally breathe.

The future doesn't look so bleak. But I won't get my hopes up too high.

"Katniss?"

I whip around at the sound of another voice.

"Oh-" Peeta Mellark stands a few feet away, dressed in denim pants and a white shirt. He looks a little bashful standing there.

"Hi," he says, rubbing his arm.

The words come out easy. More easy than I thought they would. Especially around Peeta Mellark.

"I didn't know anybody else came here."

He looks even more bashful, a little guilty too, and kicks at the ground with his shoe. "Well- I, um, followed you here. Wait! Not like that. I just...needed to talk a walk and I saw you leaving the square when I was..."

It's a little endearing, the way he stammers and rambles on. His cheeks are red. Peeta doesn't look like he's used to having a hard time speaking. I'm certainly not used to talking to anyone like him.

Actually, I've avoided him for as long I could.

Until now, I guess.

"Okay." What else do I say?

"You don't look so sad anymore," Peeta blurts out, and it makes me frown. What? He closes his eyes and sighs. "What I mean is...you look content. You...you don't have to smile for people to see it-"

"What?" I ask.

Peeta Mellark looks irritated, more at himself, though.

"You have a look of hope in you now. And I don't know...if I'm being too forward right now. But I just- I don't know."

"Why are you saying this?" I ask.

Peeta doesn't look bashful or nervous when he lifts his eyes to mine.

"With all this change in Panem...I thought it'd be as good a time as any t0 make a change of my own," he says, his blue eyes fixated on mine. "Ever since the bread-"

"You remember the bread?" I interrupt, the shock in my voice isn't filtered.

"Of course. Ever since then...I wanted to talk to you, Katniss. To...to know you. Maybe before the bread."

A gentle breeze blows over the Meadow. I try not to fixate on the memory of the welt on his face that day after the bread incident. I try not to fixate on how sad he looked when he saw me under the tree behind the bakery.

And now I try not to fixate on the way he's watching me silently. Waiting for a sign or word or anything to his revelation. But I don't know what I can say.

_I wanted to thank you, but I didn't know how._

_How could I repay you for saving my life?_

_We got older...you got more attractive and more unapproachable._

None of those seem right. Definitely not the last one.

"I just wanted you to know that it's nice to see you looking...content, Katniss. You deserve it."

And with a final look at me, he smiles slightly, and turns to head back for the square. I don't know why I call after him, but I do.

"Have you even seen the forest?"

Peeta stops, then looks over his shoulders. My hand reaches up to play with the end of my braid, because he's looking at me funny. With wide eyes that hold amazement.

"N-no," he answers.

"I can show you," I say, biting my lip.

Maybe this is how I can repay Peeta. He's a painter, and the scenery in the forest is perfect for him. He could draw the forest for years. Its beauty never fades and the scenes are unlimited.

And it's not illegal now.

Peeta looks from me to the fence, apprehension on his handsome face.

"Um...I don't think that's a good idea. Aren't there animals?"

His concern is actually kind-of funny, that I have to bite back a laugh.

"Are you scared?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Peeta turns fully around now, crossing his arms.

"No. Of course not."

* * *

><p>Peeta flinches when a twig snaps somewhere off to the right. I look the other way so he doesn't see my smirk. His breath leaves in a shaky exhale.<p>

"You're scared."

"I'm not," he says, almost pleads.

I actually laugh.

That's new. Who knew I'd be walking through the forest just before dark with Peeta Mellark? Truthfully, it wasn't the smartest decision, seeing as it will be dark quickly and I'm not prepared.

We fall into silence again until the trees open up to the lake and cabin that I used to visit with my father. Peeta stops beside me and breathes in sharply.

"Wow," he whispers.

I continue forward while Peeta stands there in shock, slowly approaching the lake. Heavy footfalls are behind me.

"This place is amazing. Is that your cottage?"

I shrug. "My father showed me this place."

Peeta remains quiet and we both sit down at the edge of the water. This all feels so normal; sharing this place with Peeta. Sitting with him in silence.

"I remember the first time I heard you sing...I think that's when I knew I wanted to talk to you. To be a person in your life."

My gaze finds his.

"It's always been about more than just the bread, Katniss." His teeth snag his bottom lip nervously. "And maybe now...I have a shot at _this_."

"Peeta."

His eyes light up and his mouth forms an _o _shape.

"What?" I ask, because he's giving me a weird look.

"You said my name. I've never heard you say it."

I'm not sure why, but my cheeks feel warm and my stomach tightens with nerves. Why can such a comment make me feel all tingly and warm?

"Oh..."

"Sorry. That was weird of me, wasn't it?"

I don't answer.

Silence, only filled with the sound of the water lapping and bugs chirping, consumes us. I stare out at the water, where the moonlight begins to shine on it.

"Peeta," I say, glancing at him. "We're going to have to stay here overnight."

I want to fight the blush that spreads across my cheeks. How scandalous of us to share a night together. Oh God.

"Oh- why?"

"It's too dark to go back."

Peeta smiles a nice, handsome smile. "It's alright. I don't mind spending more time with you."

I frown and try to ignore the sincerity in his voice. "Won't your family be worried?"

"Nah," he says with a shrug. And I know his father will be worried. Maybe his brothers, too, but more importantly, his mother probably won't.

It does something funny to me...makes my heart ache for him a bit.

"It's okay, Katniss. Nothing awful will happen." He rests back on his elbows and tilts his head up to the sky that's now a light purple. No longer does he look so bashful and nervous. He even looks, dare I say, comfortable. "You can see the stars better out here."

"Yeah," I say back, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

I'm stuck by how odd it is that I feel like this is a normal moment. Me and Peeta Mellark, side by side out in the woods. Having only spoke our first words to each other earlier.

"You know, you could live out here now. Make home in that nice little cottage."

"Live in that old thing? The inside barely-"

"Lets take a look?" Peeta is already on his feet, heading for the cabin.

He squints against the dark, trying to make out the area. I fish a match out of my pocket and light up the lantern on the old square table in the corner.

His expression shifts from curious to excited. I watch his eyes take in the modest one room cabin, and it's like I can see the wheels turning in his head.

"I have an idea," he says, turning to face me while swiping some dust off the counter that serves as the kitchen. "If you'll allow it."

* * *

><p>The next few days pass in a blur.<p>

Days bleed into weeks.

Summer is in full swing when the new Government is settled and amazing changes are already being made. There have been minor riots in the Capitol, but they proved to be harmless. The Capitol citizens are slowly starting to learn that the wealth has to be spread.

And it has. Twelve is already clearing some land just past the train station for a new medicine facility that is in progress. My mother is excited; the news has made her more lively than anything has in years.

Even other changes have happened.

More specifically, Peeta has turned out to be a constant in my life these last few weeks. Ever since his idea to remodel the old cabin, we've been meeting up almost daily. Usually when the sun begins to set after he's free from bakery duties. We meet in the Meadow as the sky turns a nice shade of pink and orange.

Sunset orange is Peeta's favourite colour. He told me me two weeks ago.

I walk in the open door of the cottage, dropping my bag. The sound doesn't even startle Peeta from finishing up the last touches to the wall. I actually gasp out loud.

Complete it looks beautiful. A nice tall Apple Tree, one that looks oddly similar to the one behind the bakery, and an orange sunset spilling over the landscape.

"Oh my..." I step closer to it. "Peeta, it's beautiful."

I look around at the rest of the room. We found some nice carpets and knick-knacks at the Hob to furnish the place. My mother spared some old quilt blankets for the old, squeaky cot in the corner of the room.

When my eyes return to Peeta's, he's looking at me in amazement.

"You said my name again," he answers to my raised eyebrow.

I roll my eyes. I haven't said Peeta's name often, maybe three times these last few weeks. And apparently it always shocks him.

He stands and stretches, then he looks at me. There, in front of me, is the bashful boy again. Something in me shifts and sends a flurry of warmth and butterflies. This has been happening a lot since I first spoke to him.

"Katniss...um, I have a question," he says and bites his lip. "I'd like to surprise you with something. Only if you'll allow it, though."

"With what?" I ask, my hand flying up to play with my braid.

He gives a shaky smile. "I can't tell you- it'd ruin the surprise. Just...will you meet me back here when the sun begins to set?"

And I'm not sure what compels me to say yes, but I do. His eyes brighten and he smiles so widely I wonder how his cheeks aren't sore.

It's odd, though...Because I find myself returning his smile with one of my own.

* * *

><p><em>"It's definitely a date," <em>Prim said.

I tried to tell her it wasn't, but the more I fussed with my hair and pulled at my shirt, the more her grin grew and soon she was humming a tune. The tune that was often played at Toastings.

Trekking through the forest, I use the fresh air to clear my thoughts and calm my shaky limbs. I left my hair down and wore a simple white cotton shirt and denim pants that tucked into my boots. Prim scoffed at my outfit, but I was not about to walk through the woods in a dress.

The cabin enters my sight. I can make out a soft glow peaking through the windows that I cleaned last week. I remind myself to calm down, because I shouldn't be this nervous.

It's Peeta Mellark.

Oh God, it's Peeta Mellark.

I push open the door and quietly slip in, stopping once I see Peeta standing in front of the table. He's staring at a candle that's lit. Then he blows it out.

And he sighs, reaching out with a match to light it again.

My eyes move to the food on the table. A basket of Cheese Buns. A paper bag filled with something from the bakery most likely. And then they move back to him.

Again, fussing with the candle.

It's endearing, the way his face falls into a frown.

"Don't play with fire," I warn.

He startles and jumps away from the table. When he turns, his pushes his hair off his forehead, only for it to sweep across his face again. A streak of sunlight shines through the window and highlights his face, brightening his eyes even more so.

"Katniss," he breathes out. His eyes are looking at me in a way that makes me want to squirm. "Your...your hair. It looks beautiful."

"Oh," I say and finger a lock between my index finger and thumb. "Thank you."

I take a moment to look him over. He has on a pair of brown pants and a black shirt that fits him rather nicely. Oh, Peeta is very handsome. Gorgeous even.

I bite my cheek.

"What's all this?" I turn my attention to the table.

Peeta clears his throat and I see him rub his jaw. "Um...well, I decided to make you dinner. Sort of..it's not really a dinner, I guess."

"I like Cheese Buns," I say and step closer to the table. Peeta steps over to me and pulls out the chair. I realize he's indicating for me to sit, so I do. He sits down across from me, smiling nervously.

"Dig in," Peeta says and pushes the basket to me.

I reach and grab one. "Prim said this was a date."

Peeta's eyes widens, his cheeks flush with a deep red. "Well- I mean...Okay, yeah. I want this to be a date. But if you don't..."

I pull a chunk of a cheese bun and plop it in my mouth, giving me some time to form a sentence. I can't deny my connection to Peeta Mellark. Ever since the bread. He's had this hold on me. And I've paid too much attention - more attention than I'd like to admit - to him over the last six years.

And he's so kind. So caring. He also has a quick tongue, his wit is stunning.

He's also gorgeous. Those eyes...

"Over the last few years...I always found myself thinking about you. And I'm not sure what that means, but I think we can guess..." I look down at my hands. "It's always been hard for me to think about anything other than surviving, but I think things are different now."

Peeta's quiet. So, I take a chance and look up.

The left corner of his mouth is pulled up in an awestruck smile. And it takes my breath away. He looks so beautiful, staring at me like that over the candle.

"I want to live in this moment forever."

Hours pass us. Peeta fills the silence with stories.

It isn't until we become sleepy, and Peeta is setting up blankets on the floor, that things really change.

"Well...Goodnight, Katniss," he says softly, holding the lantern.

And I don't know why - I've never done this before - but I close the distance between us and press my lips to his. His are chapped but warm and send tingles throughout my entire body.

I pull away after a moment.

Peeta stands still, his eyes flying open as a smile pulls at his lips.

"Goodnight, Peeta."

My lips tug up into a grin when I turn my back on him.

* * *

><p>Changes.<p>

Summer turned to Fall. Fall turned to Winter.

Twelve is well. Homes in the Seam have been upgraded with better water pipes and trustworthy electricity. Homes have heat now. Twelve is still the same, though now people can actually live comfortably.

The grass in the Meadow is covered with a layer of white from the first snowfall of the season. I slip through the gate that was put up. I need to go to the cabin, to think. It's my safe haven.

Really, I'm just upset.

Peeta and I had grown close since our kiss in the cabin in the summer. After it, kissing grew more frequent. The nights we'd spend at the cabin turned into games that involved kissing. Hands wandered.

And that's when it happened. Somewhere between the transition from Summer to Fall, I let myself feel for Peeta. Really, it's been my best decision.

But now, with the holidays approaching, the Bakery has been busy. _Peeta's _been busy. I don't know when I became needy, but I need to see Peeta.

We haven't seen each other for so long. Eight days to be specific.

This isn't me. Katniss Everdeen does not hang onto boys.

I fling open the cabin door with my more force than I intend to. I sigh and slam it closed behind me.

"Angry?"

My head snaps up.

I have to blink twice.

Peeta's on the bed, his back against the wall, and a sketchpad is resting on his lap. It's then I notice the small fire in the fireplace.

I look back at Peeta, a playful smile on his lips.

How didn't I notice his trail in the snow? Has it been out here so long that his footprints were snowed over?

"You- you're here?" I stammer.

"I knew you'd come out here today. Just wanted to surprise you," he says, closing the pad and standing.

I shrug off my coat and kick off my boots. My fingers are cold and red, so I move towards the fire and hold them near it. But then Peeta's large - and extremely warm - hands close over my fingers and he brings them to his lips.

His warm breath on my finger tips sends a shiver through my body.

Or maybe it's the way he's looking at me.

Oh, God. I might love him.

"Hey, Katniss?" I raise an eyebrow. A grin works its way on his lips. "It's been eight days. Feel free to kiss me whenever you want-"

With his hand still clasped around mine, I stretch up and claim his lips with mine. It starts off quick, hurried, but then the kisses fade into something slower. His lips tease me- tugging and nipping.

And then they find my neck.

"Peeta," I breathe.

"I love hearing you say my name," he murmurs, his words tickling my throat.

My hands are freed from his, and they latch onto his sweater, pulling him closer. I move my head and press kisses to his jaw.

"What are we doing?" I whisper near his ear.

And he pulls back, his hair falling and sweeping over his forehead. His red lips twist while he stares back at me with question.

"Whatever you want to do," he says quietly.

The heat that shoots through me isn't from the fire.

"Do you...do you want to- um..."

Peeta understands. He licks his lips and smiles softly.

"I don't know what I'm doing...I haven't. Ever-"

"Me either," he whispers. "Together, okay?"

I nod and Peeta looks over at the bed, then he pulls away from me. I'm a little upset, until I see him gathering all the blankets and coming over to lay them on the floor by the fire.

He sits down on the floor and then holds his hand out to me.

I sit beside him, my left leg touching his left leg.

And our eyes meet. The blue reflects the orange flames of the fire, and he looks so handsome right now. So radiant.

"What do you want to do first?" He asks.

I bite down on my cheek while I reach forward and my fingers curl around the hem of his sweater. His arms lift and I work the sweater off of him, revealing pale skin and a toned torso.

My hands forget the sweater, and one rests on his chest over his rapidly beating heart.

"Your heart is beating fast," I say softly, looking up.

"It's what you do to me," he whispers, a grin tugging at his red lips. And then it's gone because my lips are on his again, hungry for more.

Soon my clothes and the rest of Peeta's land in a pile off to the side. The flickering light of the fire dances over our bare bodies. Peeta smiles down at me, a look so tender on his face.

"I love you, Katniss Everdeen."

I reach for his hand and guide his hand to my chest, where I use it to trace the shape of a heart over mine. And Peeta knows. He knows it may take me a while to say it, but he knows.

"Peeta," I whisper against his lips. "This-" I place my hand on his wild heart. "-will never change. I'm yours."

This is to stay.

And it will never change. I wouldn't want it any other way.

Peeta laughs and opens his eyes, looking right into mine.

"And I'm yours."


End file.
